Escaping the void, a Undertale fan fic about Gaster
by Isaac W
Summary: This is a story about Gaster escaping the void and living his life in the underground. It also is about the creation of my OC, whom's name is Isaac Wildflower.


p style="margin: 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;"Entry 17,/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;""Dark darker, yet darker, the darkness keeps growing, photon readings negative. This experiment is very… very… interesting, what do you two think… right… you two aren't actually here… that's too bad."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;"Entry 18,/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;""I may have come up with a way to exit the void, good. I shall get to work now"/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;"Gaster starts working on his creation combining different fluids to create an all new structure of portal/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;""finally, its finished."/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;"Gaster has finished his creation and he clicks the button on the top of the machine./p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;""I guess this is finally it" Gaster says as he walks through the portal/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;"The world envelopes Gaster in its light, the light shines through the portal as Gaster hesitates to click the button. He clicks the button and the portal closes behind him/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;""so this is what the underground has become" Gaster says/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;""oh! Hey Ki-… g? Is. is that you g?" sans says/p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;""s-sans… I-I am back, and this time to stay" Gaster replies./p  
p style="margin: 10px 5px 5px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.4em; word-wrap: break-word; max-width: 600px; color: #c9bebe; background-color: #000000;" /p 


End file.
